Brother Pretended
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Seijuro lupa. Tetsuya tidak bersamanya. Bro!AkaKuro. OOC. Remake: Scary Lessons by Emi Ishikawa.


Punya adik itu menyenangkan, ya? kau bisa mengajaknya bermain dan bercanda di saat kau bosan, kau akan menjadi pelindungnya, dan kau akan menyandang status sebagai 'kakak'. Ya, kakak. Menyenangkan bukan? kau menjadi panutan untuk bocah mungil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin itu suatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk beberapa orang. Sekali lagi, beberapa orang. Aku tak bermaksud menyindir, tapi kurasa kau juga merasakannya. Rasa ketidakadilan sebagai kakak.

Di rumah besar bak istana, terlihat dua bocah mungil bermain rumah-rumahan dengan senangnya. Kakak adik yang sangat akrab. Siapapun pasti iri akan keharmonisan keluarga besar ini.

Eh? si Kakak sama sekali tidak senang katamu?

Kalau begitu, mari kita intip kamar itu sedikit lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

 **Brother Pretended**

 **AkaKuro**

 **bro! AkaKuro**

 **Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Remake: Zekkyo Gakkyu (c) Emi Ishikawa**

 **Warning: OOC, typo dan segalanya**

 **NB: Di sini Seijurou dan Tetsuya adalah kakak beradik. Jadi nama yang dipakai adalah Akashi Tetsuya**

* * *

[Pukul 21:00. Akhirnya kita bisa melihat bintang jatuh yang hanya bisa dilihat sekali dalam 100 tahun di langit utara.]

"Huweee! Mama...! Papa...!"

"Tetsuya berisik."

[Baik, kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya. Berita ini datang dari daerah kota Kyoto.]

"Huweee! Mamaaa...! Huwaaaa!" raungan itu semakin keras.

Layar elektronik itu terabaikan, berbicara entah pada siapa. Suaranya masih kalah keras dengan suara tangisan bocah biru muda. Kepalanya berdenyut mendengar suara televisi dan tangisan adiknya yang beradu—seperti lagu kematian menurutnya.

"Tetsuya berisik sekali sih? padahal barusan kamu main rumah-rumahan dengan asyiknya." Kakak berusia 9 tahun itu bernama Akashi Seijurou. Manik merahnya mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini ia berusaha fokus pada novel yang diiringi tangisan sang Adik, Akashi Tetsuya. Adiknya berusia 4 tahun. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Ibunya, ia takkan pernah mau menjaga adiknya yang sangat berisik karena mudah menangis.

"Huweee...!" bocah biru itu masih senantiasa menangis—membuat sang Kakak semakin tidak fokus pada novelnya karena merasa terganggu. Seijurou tak tahan. Kesabarannya dalam menghadapi sang Adik sudah habis.

"Huweeee...!"

"DIAM!"

"HUWEEEEE!"

Detik itu Seijurou baru ingat. Adiknya itu sangat supel dan keras kepala. Dibentak sekalipun ia akan bertambah nangis. Merepotkan.

[Seorang Ibu berumur 28 tahun ditangkap karena telah menyiksa bayinya hingga mati. Dia berkata, "Anakku tidak mau berhenti menangis, jadi karena kesal aku memukulnya"]

Seijurou menyeringai. Ia mendapat ide.

"Hei, Tetsuya."

"Huweee...!"

"Anak nakal yang tidak mau berhenti menangis akan dihukum, lho?"

Tangan yang semula hanya membuka lembaran novel mulai berpindah. Diraihnya pisau karet yang berada di sisi kanan Tetsuya. Seijurou meraih tangan adiknya dan mengarahkan pisau karet itu pada pergelangan tangan sang adik.

"Kamu akan kumasak dan kumakan~" Seijurou berkata dengan wajah seramnya. Pisau karet itu juga diperlihatkan pada adiknya. Tetsuya bungkam seketika. Ia menatap polos sang Kakak yang barusan mengancamnya. Seijurou pun ikut terdiam. Adik yang sulit ditebak.

 ** _'Adik yang mudah diancam... padahal aku hanya menggunakan pisau mainan.'_** batin Seijurou lega. Kini ia bisa membaca novelnya dengan tenang. Tak ada suara tangisan adik lagi.

"Sei-chan, Tet-chan, Mama pulang~" Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok wanita dalam balutan mantel coklat. Seijurou menoleh. Adiknya, Akashi Tetsuya, sudah berlari ke arah wanita itu dan memeluknya erat. Wanita yang bernama Akashi Shiori—Ibu dari Tetsuya dan Seijurou—tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

"Mama..." Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cup-Cup.. Mama sudah pulang, sayang."

"Selamat datang, Okaa-san." Setelah beberapa menit tersiksa melihat adiknya dipeluk sedemikian rupa oleh ibunya, akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Tidak mau memeluk Seijurou juga?"

"Ah maafkan mama, Seijurou. Mama belum mandi hehe. Dan tolong panggil ibu dengan sebutan 'mama'. Itu lebih nyaman didengar." Shiori melepas pelukannya pada anak bungsunya dan tersenyum manis, "Tetsuya main dulu dengan Sei-niichan ya? mama mau mandi."

Seijurou mendengus pelan. Ibunya malah mempermasalahkan panggilan orang tua. Cih, Lagi-lagi hanya Tetsuya yang diperlakukan istimewa. Iris merah itu memilih fokus pada novelnya. Huh? entah mengapa ia teringat sesuatu.

"M-mama!" meski cukup canggung untuk memanggil Ibunya dengan sebutan "mama", toh Seijurou tetap akan menurutinya, "Lihat ini!"

Sebuah kertas yang dicetak dari komputer itu diperlihatkan. Ada tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu—dan Seijurou menganggap itu penghargaan kehormatan baginya.

"Tadi pagi Seijurou mendapat penghargaan utama untuk gambar pemandangan, lho! terus akan ditampilkan juga di turnamen prefektur!" Senyuman selalu ada di setiap sela penjelasannya. Entah sebahagia apa Seijurou menceritakan hal ini pada Ibunya, "Syukurlah, tidak sia-sia Mama memberiku les menggambar pri—"

"Maaf, Seijurou. Mama mau mandi."

Perkataan dipotong begitu saja. Iris merah itu sedikit terbelalak.

"Ano.. Sei-chan, sebelumnya bereskan mainan Tetsuya, ya?"

Seijurou melotot tak terima, "Apa? kenapa aku?!"

"Seijurou kan main sama-sama dengan Tetsuya. Sebagai kakak, kau harusnya bersikap dewasa." Shiori berjalan meninggalkan Seijurou di kamar. Tetsuya diam-diam mengekor Mamanya.

Kesal. Seijurou sangat kesal. Kalau boleh jujur, sejak tadi yang bermain rumah-rumahan hanya Tetsuya. Ck, Mengapa selalu Tetsuya yang diutamakan di rumah? memangnya dia karakter rumah ini? padahal waktu Seijurou tidak membereskan mainannya sendiri, Ibunya akan menjatuhkan mainannya dari lantai tiga, dan bisa diperkirakan mainan itu akan rusak. Sekarang giliran Tetsuya? malah perlakuannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ini sangat tidak adil.

"Tetsuya! karena kau tidak mau membereskannya, aku jadi dimarahi, tahu!" Seijurou mengambil pesawat mainan Tetsuya. Jangan tanya berapa harga mainan itu, tentunya itu bukanlah mainan yang murah untuk ukuran keluarga Akashi. "Kalau Tetsuya tidak membereskannya, aku akan menjatuhkan pesawat mainan Tetsuya!" Ancam Seijurou serius. Mainan itu bisa terjatuh kapan saja dari lantai tiga.

"Huweee! Sei-nii jangaaaan..."

"Sei-chan apa yang kau lakukan?! nanti Tetsuya jadi mengikuti kelakuanmu!"

Seijurou sudah kesal. Dilepaskannya mainan itu dalam genggamannya. Ia menjatuhkannya.

"SEI-CHAN HENTIKAN!"

 **PLAAAK!**

.

.

.

 ** _'Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Tetsuya? Kumohon siapa saja, jadikanlah aku sebagai karakter utama di rumah ini. Aku ingin diperhatikan Okaa-san Otou-san seperti dulu. Sehari saja cukup.'_**

Sebuah cahaya bintang melewati jendela kamar Seijurou. Iris merah itu mengerjap menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Tadi... ada cahaya?" tanya Seijurou entah pada siapa. Ia tidak peduli. Diraihnya selimut merah marun kesayangannya. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan balutan selimut seperti kepompong.

 _ **'Begitu Tetsuya lahir, aku takkan bisa lagi menjadi orang yang paling disayang Okaa-san dan Otou-san di sisa hidupku. Itu terlalu kejam. Aku benci jadi kakak. Jadi kakak itu merugikan.'**_

.—.—.

Pagi hari yang sama. Matahari masih mengintip dibalik awan. Tubuh semakin meringkuk dalam balutan selimut. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Mata masih terpejam, tidak mau membuka untuk melihat keadaan.

"Sei-chan cepat bangun! Meski ini hari libur, kau tetap harus bangun pagi!"

Tirai dibuka paksa. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk. Bocah itu mengernyit dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

 _ **'Aku tahu Okaa-san. Diamlah. Siapa juga yang mau bangun sekarang? Aku mau tidur seharian penuh!'**_

"Kamu masih ngambek ya? Dasar anak kecil."

 _ **'Aku memang masih kecil Okaa-san!'**_

Kesal. Ibunya sangat tidak peka.

"Tet-Chan ayo bangun~ kalau tidak bangun, Mama gelitiki lho?"

 _ **'Perbedaan macam apa ini?! Okaa-san kejam! Seijurou diperlakukan seperti anak buangan! curang!'**_

Lagi-lagi ia menggerutu karena kelakuan Ibunya berbeda.

Selimut tersingkap secara paksa. Mau tak mau, memaksa bocah mungil itu untuk membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi Tet-Chan~" Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu ibunya tersenyum senang terhadapnya. Tunggu, apa maksudnya? padahal tadi ia diperlakukan sangat tidak manusiawi!

"Hari ini TK libur, jadi Tetsuya jaga rumah sama Sei-nii, ya?" Shiori tersenyum. Pakaian kelabu sudah dikenakan olehnya, "Hari ini Papa dan Mama mau pergi."

"T-Tetsuya? Apa yang Okaa-san katakan?" Iris biru muda itu mengerjap. Ia yakin Ibunya salah memanggil dirinya. Tunggu, sejak kapan tubuhnya menyusut sekecil ini? Tangannya juga lebih putih dari biasanya. Jemarinya? ini terlalu kecil! ia tak mungkin bisa bermain piano dengan jari semungil ini!

Tangan Tetsuya meraba-raba permukaan. Mulai dari rambut, mata, wajah hingga baju sekalipun. Semuanya terlihat berbeda—atau lebih tepatnya memang berbeda. Ruangan kamar itu juga berbeda. Ada yang aneh. Tetsuya mengerjap. Dalam hitungan detik, ia terbangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju cermin. Refleksi dirinya terlihat ketika ia melihat cermin itu. Ia _**sangat**_ terkejut.

"HUWEEEEEEE!"

Tetsuya tersentak. Suara itu berasal dari bocah bersurai merah yang menangis meraung-raung. Tetsuya mematung melihat celana kakaknya, Seijurou. Celana Seijurou basah karena mengompol.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei-chan?" Shiori menatap bingung sang Kakak. Tak biasanya Seijurou menangis.

Seijurou masih menangis, "Huweee.. mama...!"

"Sei-chan kau sudah kelas 3 SD! Kenapa masih menangis sih?! ganti celanamu! Kok kamu kembali ke kebiasaan lama?"

Tetsuya bengong melihat Seijurou. Ia seakan-akan melihat dirinya sendiri.

 ** _'J-jangan-jangan...tubuhku dan tubuh Tetsuya tertukar?!'_** kata Tetsuya dalam hati.

Sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang mungil sang Adik. Ia menoleh melihat ayahnya menggendongnya dengan mudah.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi Masaomi—nama sang Ayah.

Tetsuya meminta turun, "T-tidak apa-apa. Otou—maksudku Papa, tidak berat ya?"

"Tetsuya kan mungil. Kalau Seijurou, papa sepertinya tidak kuat menggendongnya."

Sedikit diskriminasi menurutnya. Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tertukar dengan tubuh adiknya? sangat menyakitkan mata melihat Tetsuya di dalam tubuh Seijurou—belum lagi ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri mengompol.

"Tet-chan jangan tiru kelakuan Sei-nii yang ini ya? masa sudah kelas 3 SD masih ngompol..."

[Bintang jatuh kemarin berhasil direkam oleh vidio amatir milik xxx. Dapat dilihat cahaya terang melesat dengan cepat kemarin malam.]

Tetsuya terbelalak, mengabaikan ucapan Ibunya. Suara televisi menyita perhatiannya. Tunggu, kemarin ia memohon untuk dijadikan karakter utama di rumah ini. Tetsuya berlari ke arah televisi di sudut ruangan. Rekaman vidio bintang jatuh yang tercetak di layar tv terlihat jelas.

 _ **'Aku tak menyangka...Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya!'**_ batin Tetsuya bengong.

"Makanan ada di meja. Tetsuya dan Seijurou jaga rumah, ya? Mama sudah meminta para pelayan untuk tidak masuk ke kamar kalian. Kalian boleh main dengan bebas di kamar. Jangan keluar-keluar." pesan Shiori sebelum sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu bercat putih itu. Sayang sekali pesan itu hanya sebagai angin lalu oleh Tetsuya.

"Besok mau jalan dengan Papa, Tetsuya? kau mau kemana? taman hiburan?" Masaomi membuka suara. Ia membelai surai biru muda Tetsuya.

"Jangan ajak Tetsuya ke tempat seperti itu, Masaomi. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bermain di taman hiburan."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku yakin Tetsuya menyukai tempat i—"

"Papa... Mama..."

Baik Tetsuya, Shiori, ataupun Masaomi, semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang bocah bersurai merah tengah menatap ketiga nya dengan pandangan tak suka. Celana yang basah karena ngompol itu sudah berganti dengan celana baru. Seijurou menatap cemburu.

"Kau sudah memasukan celanamu, Sei-chan?"

"Mama... Tetsuya ada dua lho."

Masaomi menatap bingung putra sulungnya, "Seijurou kenapa? kudengar permainan itu populer di kalangan anak SD."

"Papa! Aku bukan Sei-nii, aku Tetsuya!" Seijurou menatap kesal Ayahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Shiori menghela nafas. Seijurou pasti mengada-ada.

Tangan tirus itu mengambil tasnya. Ia menghela nafas, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Sei-chan. Tet-chan jangan tiru kelakuan Sei-nii ya? Mama Papa pamit dulu. Kalian yang akur ya."

 **BLAM**

Detik itu terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

Seijurou menangis sekencang-kencangnya, "Huweee! Papa...! Mama...!"

Tetsuya hanya menatap kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Langkah kaki semakin menjauh. Tetsuya terdiam. Iris biru mudanya menatap Seijurou yang masih menangis.

 **'Maafkan aku Tetsuya. Hari ini akulah karakter utamanya. Karena hanya sehari, kumohon bersabarlah.'** batin Tetsuya tenang. Ia mengambil novel yang belum sempat terbaca seluruhnya kemarin.

"Huwee... hiks hiks... Papa.. Mama... huweee...!"

Tetsuya menutup telinganya. Ugh, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Tetsuya diamlah." kata Tetsuya berusaha tenang. Dalam hati, ia sudah kesal sekali.

"Huwee.. Sei-nii jahat...Huwe...Mama... Mama..." Seijurou masih menangis. Tetsuya muak. Ia seperti melihat dirinya dalam kondisi memalukan.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Diletakannya novel itu di atas meja. Ia berjalan ke arah Seijurou yang masih menangis. Kepalanya harus sedikit terangkat karena tinggi Seijurou dan Tetsuya yang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Hei Tetsuya, mau main rumah-rumahan?" _ **Dengan begini seharusnya mood mu membaik.**_

Seijurou menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu Tetsuya mengambil mainan rumah-rumahan.

"I-Iya! Aku mau, Sei-nii!" Seijurou menjawabnya dengan semangat.

Bocah lugu. Itulah pemikiran Tetsuya.

"Aku akan jadi bayi, dan Tetsuya yang jadi mama ya." kata Tetsuya acuh, "Huwee.. mama aku lapar..." kata Tetsuya sangat datar. Bahkan nadanya dibuat semalas mungkin. Ya, memang Tetsuya malas meladeni Seijurou.

Seijurou terkejut ketika Tetsuya berkata lapar, "Tunggu ya, mama buatkan makanan dulu! Jangan menangis, ya!"

"Huwee.. Mama...!" Entah terbawa suasana apa, Tetsuya mencoba menyamakan karakter adiknya yang rewel, "Huwee..! Mama cepatlaaah! Huweee..." _ **meniru Tetsuya ha ha.**_

Detik itu pula Seijurou terdiam. Ia hanya menatap bocah biru muda itu.

"Anak nakal." ucap Seijurou tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya terdiam.

Seijurou beranjak dari tempat duduk, "Eh? kau kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Anak nakal harus dihukum." Seijurou berucap lagi. Tetsuya dibuat bingung karenanya. Iris merah Seijurou meneliti tiap sudut rumah, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghukum adiknya. Dan saat itu pula sebuah pisau dekat keranjang apel menyita perhatiannya.

 **SRET**

Seijurou meraih pisau itu. Ia tersenyum pada Tetsuya, "Anak nakal harus di cincang."

Terkejut. Tetsuya sangat terkejut ketika Seijurou berjalan mendekat dengan pisau dalam genggamannya.

"T-Tetsuya?" iris biru muda itu melebar. Tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Seijurou, "Itu pisau asli—"

Tidak peduli. Seijurou tersenyum sambil mendekatkan pisau itu pada Tetsuya. "Cincang... cincang...Sei-nii harus di cincang.."

Kemeja Tetsuya ditarik hingga sikut. Seijurou serius akan memotong Tetsuya. Jiwa Seijurou dalam tubuh sang Adik harus melarikan diri, tapi apalah daya ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dengan kekuatan tubuh Tetsuya. Perbedaan mereka sangat jauh.

"H-Hentikan..." Tetsuya bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri karena tangannya ditahan Seijurou. Pisau mulai menggores lengannya.

"Waktu itu Sei-nii akan memotong Tetsuya.. Tetsuya juga bisa memotong Sei—"

 **PLAAAK!**

Pisau terlempar entah kemana. Tubuh Seijurou terjatuh. Sebuah tamparan melukai pipinya. Tetsuya terkejut. Ia merasa dalam rengkuhan seseorang.

"Astaga.. Tet-chan kau baik-baik saja?!" Shiori memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Ia menatap Seijurou dengan tatapan tajam, "Meski bercanda, kamu takkan kumaafkan, Seijurou!" bentak Shiori tanpa ampun. Seijurou tersentak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gemetar memegang pipinya yang memerah. Saat itu pula Seijurou menangis.

"Huwee.. Mama..hiks..." Seijurou terisak.

Shiori mengabaikan tangisan Seijurou. Ia merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau selamat Tet-chan... tadi Mama mengambil barang yang ketinggalan..." Shiori mempererat pelukannya, "Jangan tiru kelakuan Sei-nii yang seperti ini. Mama mohon."

Yang dipeluk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa berfungsi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pikirannya kosong. Tetsuya hanya bisa membalas pelukan Shiori dengan gemetar.

 _ **'Adik itu mengerikan... kalau saja Okaa-san tidak datang, mungkin saat itu aku sudah...'**_

.—.—.

Detik jarum jam berbunyi dengan atur. Teh di depan meja terabaikan. Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya wanita penyandang nama Akashi itu memegang keningnya. Sudah sepuluh menit pula bocah mungil itu mendudukan diri di belakang meja. Wanita itu masih betah memegang keningnya. Kejadian tadi siang berhasil membuatnya stress sendiri. Pukul 23:08. Shiori tidak bisa tidur. Ia memutuskan merenungkan diri di ruang keluarga. Masaomi yang memang dasarnya selalu begadang tentunya menemani sang Istri untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Jadi Seijurou bagaimana?" tanya Masaomi membuka topik. Tak tega melihat istrinya yang menanggung beban berat sendirian. Shiori hanya menatapnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." jawab Shiori singkat. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya dari teh yang sejak tadi terabaikan, "Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih? dari dulu aku merasa dia anak yang mudah lepas kendali, tapi..."

Bocah mungil itu menjadikan kakinya sebagai tumpuan. Ia meringkuk mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Iris biru muda itu terlihat sedih.

Masaomi menatap angka romawi pada jam dinding, "Sejak pagi Seijurou memang aneh. Apa kau sudah berbicara pada tetangga? kemarin aku bertemu dengan Ibunya Ryouta teman Seijurou, katanya gambar Seijurou dipamerkan di turnamen prefektur. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu kalau Seijurou memenangkannya. Apa kau tahu?"

"A-Aku tahu."

"Jangan-jangan dia kesepian?"

Iris _scarlet_ itu terbelalak. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan olehnya mengalir begitu saja. Sekujur badannya gemetar.

"B-bohong.." Shiori semakin terisak, "Jadi ini semua salahku?"

Tetsuya menundukan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang bisa mengalir kapan saja.

"Gara-gara aku, Seijurou..." Shiori tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisannya. Ia sudah tak kuat menerima kenyataan ini. Masaomi merengkuh istrinya, berusaha memberi ketenangan.

Tetsuya mengintip dari celah meja. Ia melihat jelas Ibunya dalam kondisi terpuruknya. Saat ini Ibunya tak ada bedanya dengan piring yang sudah retak, siap pecah kapan saja. Tanpa berpikir apapun itu, Tetsuya berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

"Tenang saja, besok kita akan bicarakan baik-baik dengan Seijurou." Masaomi semakin mempererat rengkuhannya.

"T-tapi..."

"Semua orang pasti pernah lupa kalau mereka sangat disayang waktu masih bayi."

Suara kedua orang tuanya semakin mengecil seiring langkah kaki membawanya pergi ke kamar orang tuanya. Tetsuya mengambil sesuatu dari rak buku. Sebuah album bertuliskan 'kenangan Akashi Seijurou' membuatnya ingin membuka album itu. Foto-foto yang tercetak rapih dilengkapi dengan stiker membuat album itu semakin miris untuk dilihat. Foto Seijurou yang lahir pertama kali di rumah sakit, Seijurou yang ulang tahun, Seijurou yang pergi ke laut bersama kedua orang tuanya— semuanya terangkum jelas dalam album ini.

 _"Semua orang pasti pernah lupa kalau mereka sangat disayang waktu masih bayi."_

Kata-kata Ayahnya membuat Tetsuya semakin merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya, ia membuat kedua orang tuanya menjadi kesulitan begini.

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.."

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kumohon cepatlah pagi. Begitu kembali seperti semula, aku ingin minta maaf pada Okaa-san dan Otou-san.**_

 _ **Aku tak ingin lagi melihat sosok Okaa-san yang sedih seperti itu.**_

 _ **Aku ingin kembali menjadi Akashi Seijurou**_

.

.

.

Kegelapan menghiasi ruangan itu. Seluruh pemilik rumah sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa melayang. Setahunya gravitasi bumi masih berlaku sampai tahun ini. Seseorang membawanya. Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat menuju beranda—sebelum seseorang yang dibawanya terbangun. Tangannya mencengkram balutan selimut putih. Sosok itu terbangun mengaduh sakit.

Tetsuya membuka matanya, "Ng? Sudah pagi?"

"Sei-nii."

 **DEG**

Waktu seakan terhenti untuknya. Jantung Tetsuya berdegup kencang. Iris biru muda terbelalak menatap ngeri.

Seijurou. Seijurou lah yang menggendongnya.

 _ **'Tetsuya?!'**_ Tetsuya menatap kedua orang tuanya yang masih terlelap. Ia beralih pada Seijurou yang menatapnya tajam. Mau dibawa kemana dirinya? tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakan. Apa ia diikat? belum lagi balutan selimut putih ini semakin membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"OKA—HMPH!"

Niat hati ingin minta tolong, tapi Seijurou lebih cepat tanggap. Mulutnya telah terkunci dengan benda yang menahan suaranya. Seijurou memasukan kertas ke dalam mulut Tetsuya. Mulut mungil itu tak bisa bicara.

"Sssh.. anak nakal tidak boleh menangis." ucap Seijurou masih menggendong Tetsuya. Pintu beranda terbuka. Udara malam menerpa surai keduanya.

"Benda yang tidak diperlukan harus dibuang."

 **DEG**

Tetsuya menatap horror Seijurou. Saat ini ia sudah berada di luar ruangan. Udara malam yang menusuk masih kalah dingin dengan tatapan Seijurou. Apa maksudnya?

"Waktu itu Sei-nii bilang akan membuangnya, Tetsuya juga bisa membuang Sei-nii."

Tak mungkin. Ini di luar perkiraannya. Ia lupa kalau Seijurou selalu melakukan hal yang sama dari apa yang ia lihat.

Tangan Seijurou sudah bersiap melepas Tetsuya. Beranda ada di lantai tiga, dengan kata lain, kalau terjatuh dari tempat ini...

 _ **'I-ini Bohong kan...? kalau jatuh dari tempat seperti ini... aku...'**_

"Hati-hati ya, Sei-nii."

 _ **'S-siapa saja... tolong aku.. Okaa-san.. Otou-san..'**_

"Aku cinta Sei-nii."

 _ **'T-Tetsuya...'**_

"Sampai jumpa...Sei-niichan."

Seijurou melepas tangannya. Tetsuya terbelalak. Tubuhnya tidak ditopang siapapun lagi.

 _ **'TUHAN KUMOHON TOLONG AKU!'**_

"!?"

 **BRUK**

Cahaya mengaburkan pandangan Seijurou. Seijurou ambruk di lantai beranda. Ia mengerjap berulang kali. Ia menatap sekitarnya. Langit malam dan lantai beranda menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatnya. Ya, Ini beranda. Seijurou memegang piyama yang dikenakannya. Meraba-raba rambut hingga mata merahnya. Semuanya sama persis dengan seharsunya.

"A-aku kembali?" tanya Seijurou. Tangannya gemetar memegang piyamanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat permohonannya kemarin, "O-oh iya..! kan sudah satu hari! syukurlah—"

"TET-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Seijuro lupa. Tetsuya tidak bersamanya.

.—.—.

[Berita selanjutnya datang dari Kyoto, keluarga besar Akashi. Akashi Tetsuya berumur 4 tahun, anak dari Akashi Shiori dan Akashi Masaomi, ditemukan tewas terjatuh dari beranda lantai tiga rumah mereka. Pada tangan Tetsuya terdapat luka irisan. Polisi masih berinterogasi pada keluarga yang bersangkutan.]

"Ah..lagi-lagi berita penyiksaan anak. Kasihan sekali keluarga Akashi. Padahal kemarin aku sempat mengobrol dengan Masaomi." kata wanita bersurai _blonde_ itu setelah mematikan televisi di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum pada kedua anaknya, "Syukurlah keluarga kita rukun-rukun."

Bocah berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tersenyum misterius. Di samping itu, bocah bersurai _blonde_ dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya hanya bisa menatap makanannya. Tangan berbalut perban itu terasa kaku untuk menggerakan garpu.

"I-iya..."

[Kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya. Menurut para peneliti, bintang jatuh akan hadir kembali malam ini. Sebuah fenomena yang di luar pemikiran karena bintang jatuh hanya hadir 100 tahun sekali.]

"Andaikan aku bisa balas menyiksa Daiki-nii..."

.

.

.

Di keluarga manapun pasti ada masalah. Kita takkan bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat dari luar jendela.

Apa keluarga kalian semua baik-baik saja? kalau ada ketidakpuasan atau kesulitan, sebaiknya memohonlah pada bintang jatuh.

Hanya saja... apakah kalian akan bahagia atau tidak, itu tergantung keberuntunganmu.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hola, Rikka kembali setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang :"3 kali ini Rikka bawakan ff Akakuro remake dari komik Scary Lessons karya Emi Ishikawa Sensei. Ilustrasi bisa diliat di cover fanfiksi langsung atau facebook Rikka. Namanya Florentina Careen.

kisah fanfiksi ini tentang kakak beradik. **Apa kalian menyesal menjadi kakak?**

jumpa lagi di fanfiksi lainnya~


End file.
